Can Time Come Between Us?
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Mitchie has been gone for sometime. When she comes back, she has a secret. Can Shane and her pick off where they left off? Or will their secret get in the way? Can their love surpass the time span?


I studied the figure that was walking towards me. I felt my mind wander and my heart flutter as I recognized the person walking. "Hey, Shane," I smiled sadly at him. I watched as he dropped the guitar case and folder, letting them fall without care to the ground. He ran towards me, spreading his arms out as his speed increased. I smiled to myself as I remembered the last time he saw me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mitchie, it's almost midnight, can't I just come get you?" Shane begged for the fifth time. It annoyed me at how over protective he could be. _

"_No, Shane, I'm almost home," I sighed in frustration. I knew that he only did it because he care, but that didn't stop it from annoying me._

"_Will you just stay on the phone with me then?" He asked when he knew that I wouldn't budge. I smiled a little bit at his compromise. _

"_I can do that." I told him before my phone died. "Shit," I muttered as I put it in my pocket. I felt a cold chill run down my spine and I started to speed walk. The next thing I knew, I felt a rag of peroxide over my mouth. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Mitchie!" He whispered in my ear. He lifted my feet up off of the ground and spun me slowly in a circle. "I missed you," He said as he pulled me closer. I squeezed tighter for a moment before I tried to pull away.

"Shane, I'm not going anywhere." I told him as I smiled at him. For the first time in over four years, I felt safe and happy. I knew that it was true, I knew that I wasn't leaving again; not with Shane around.

"Sorry," He apologized as he cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. He released me slightly, keeping his hands on my waist. "It's just that I lost you once, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." He admitted and pulled me back in for what seemed like the nineteenth hug.

"Shane," I said, keeping my voice no louder than a whisper. I felt bad about everything that I put everyone through. I knew that I had no control over it, but it still didn't help me sleep better at night. This was my third day home and every night I had a nightmare about him; about Cody.

"Where were you, Mitch?" He asked curiously. I knew that he wanted to know what happened to me while I was gone. I shuddered as I remembered what my life was.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat on the cold, concrete floor, holding the only good thing that came out of this. I was grateful that Cody didn't hurt him. I hated that I had to raise Bronson in these conditions. Bronson Lee was born exactly one year after I was taken._

_Every night I was forced to leave Bronson alone while I went with Cody. He explained that I need a way to repay him for all he did for me._

_I hated how he took away my virginity. I felt dirty every time I looked in the mirror. I felt as if I didn't fight hard enough against him. I felt as if I just gave it to him. When Miranda Kate was born three years later, I was forced to double my time with him. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I looked down in shame. I couldn't take looking into his eyes after what I did; after what he forced me to do. "Mitchie," Shane said in concern. I knew that he wanted me to look at him, but I couldn't. I knew that the best thing was to tell him about Bronson and Miranda. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" He began to grow frantic when I didn't respond.

"Shane, there is something that I have to tell you." I whispered so low that he had to strain just to hear it. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but curiosity and concern. I watched as his eyes moved back and forth between mine as they danced in anxiety. I reached up and caressed the side of his face. I watched as he leaned into my touch. His eyelids slid shut as I tried to think of how to start.

"Shane, I have children now." I decided that beating around the bush would get me nowhere. I looked up at him and tears stared to fill my eyes. I took in his shocked, speechless state. "I knew that telling you wasn't the best thing." I said as I turned to walk back to my house. I jumped in fright when I felt someone grab onto my wrist.

"I don't care," He said confidently. "I don't care that you have kids." He said again. "All I care is that you are here now. You don't know what I went through when you were gone. I stayed up for days at a time because you were on my mind. Don't you understand that you were all I could think about?" He finished with a huff.

"Shane, I…" I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. I felt bad when his face fell. I decided to let my heart guide me. I grabbed his face in between my hands and crushed my lips onto his. I felt him relax and smiled while he happily kissed me back. Sometimes, you just have to face the bad if you want the good things to come.

**How was it? Am I getting better at romance :-D. Well tell me what you think, please. **

**Kelsey **


End file.
